TItle Unknown Please Tell Me If You Have Any Ideas
by Mikey's. Girl. 2012
Summary: Four friends meet the turtles after they are captured by the Kraang. story better than the the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story please review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing exept Hayley, Amber, Delilah, and Nikki **

**One more thing MIKEY IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**a message from my friend kala: LEO IS MINE!**

Characters

Age: 16, Nikki- (Leo)/ (Kala): straight black hair, tiger stone chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin, Ninjato

Age: 16, Amber- (Raph) /(Kaylee): Brown curly hair, green eyes, tan skin, throwing knives

Age: 16, Delilah- (Donnie)/(Reagan): wavy light-brown hair, teal-colored eyes, and tan skin, Kama

Age: 15, Hayley- (Mikey)/(Hayley): straight dirty-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and pail skin, Yumi Bow

Age: 16, Leo- (Mutant turtle): Blue eyes, blue mask, light green skin, and Katana blades

Age: 16, Raph- (mutant turtle): green eyes, blood-red mask, and pine-green skin, Sais

Age: 16, Donnie- (Mutant turtle): brown eyes, purple mask, and light-green skin, Bo-Staff

Age: 16, Mikey- (Mutant turtle): baby-blue eyes, orange mask, yellow-green skin, Nunchuks/ Kasuragama chain

Chapter one

Nikki ran into a small Papa Johns, she sat down at a table marked with the number nine. Suddenly three other girls raced in, first a Brown haired girl in a Black shirt and jeans, Then a girl with light-Brown hair in a neon-green shirt, purple jacket, and jeans, Finally a Dirty Blonde girl with a yellow shirt, and white pants with dirt patches on it.

"What took you so long?" Nikki laughed

"Oh shut up" the girl in the black shirt said

"I don't have to Amber"

"Whatever"

"Anyway since Hayley was last she has to buy the Pizza," the purple-jacketed girl said pointing to the blonde

"No fair Amber pushed ME!" Hayley whined

"So?" Amber snickered

"Delilah help me" Hayley pleaded

"Technically there were no rules about pushing and/or shoving" Delilah stated

"Fine ill buy the damn pizza!" Hayley shouted

Hayley walked to the counter in a huff. Amber and Nikki started talking about a movie they had just seen. Delilah dug in her bag and pulled out her laptop to finish an English project that was due Monday. Suddenly Hayley walked back to the table.

"Pizza will be done in Ten minutes oh and my mom said yes to the sleepover by the way." Hayley said

"Yes" Delilah shouted, "We can stay up all night." She nearly fell out of her chair.

"Well we will, Hayley will fall asleep within the first 30 seconds" Amber laughed

"Will not" Hayley yelled

'Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will-"

" You both shut up your not five" Nikki yelled as few people stared

"Whatever" Amber said

"Shut up Nikki" Hayley sneered

"No" Nikki Said

As soon as Hayley sat down Amber kicked her out of her chair.

"Hey!" Hayley shouted

"Sorry" Amber laughed

"Fine I'll sit next to Delilah" Hayley said with a huff

Amber went to check on the pizza then went back to the table.

"Pizzas here" Amber said

"Finally" Hayley said happily

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nikki asked

"Well we could stay up all night and watch scary movies" Amber said

The girls finished their Pizza and walked to Nikki's house.

"That was a long walk" Hayley said

"No it wasn't" Amber said

"Oh be quiet" Hayley said

They all walked into Nikki's room and sat on her bed.

"So you're probably wondering why I brought you here" Nikki smiled

"For a sleepover?" They all except Nikki asked

"Yes, but also my dad got an over stockage of inventory!"

"So?" Amber asked

"My dad is giving us-"

"Doesn't your dad sell weapons?" Delilah said

"Yes, but-"

"I thought he sold antiques?" Hayley asked

"No he sells antique weapons" Delilah stated

"SHUT UP!" Nikki shouted

All three girls sat on the bed not daring to make a peep.

"Anyway my dad got an over stockage of weapons and he is going to give us some!" Nikki finally finished

"What?" Delilah shrieked

"Awesome!" Hayley cheered

Amber kept quiet, while Nikki dug in a box in her closet.

"And...here...they...are!" Nikki laughed

she laid them on the bed, and each girl picked a weapon. Nikki had the Ninjato, Amber had the throwing knives, Delilah had the Kama, and Hayley had the Yumi Bow. Amber smiled at her throwing knives .

"Uh-oh did we just give the meanest girl in the world a weapon?" Hayley asked

"Yes, yes we did" Nikki and Delilah said smiling

Amber twirled the knives, the black blade spun faster and faster until all Nikki saw was a spinning black wheel.

"Okay stop lets go into the garage if we are going to spin things like crazy!" Nikki said as she touched Ambers shoulder trying not to be hit by the knife

The girls walked down to Nikki's garage. When Nikki opened the garage door it was filled with punching bags and training gear.

"Wow" Hayley marveled

"Why have we never been in here?" Amber shouted

"Because it's my dads and if you don't have a weapon your not allowed" Nikki said

"Oh" All of the girls except Nikki said

The girls started practicing with their weapons. Amber was hitting a stuffed dummy, Delilah and Nikki were having a duel, and Hayley was shooting at targets. They trained for hours, and suddenly the door flew open and four identical men in suits burst threw the door, with the weirdest looking guns. The guns looked like something out of space heroes, Nikki's favorite show. Suddenly one of the men spoke...

"The ones known as the targets are in the place known as here where the targets are"

"What?" Hayley said baffled

"Kraang" the middle one spoke "Take the ones known as the targets to the place known as the lair"

"Huh" they all said

The men didn't respond. Instead they leaped on top of us. One of the men jumped on Hayley, she shot her bow and the arrow shot threw the mans chest. The man fell mid-leap and a slimy pink brain-looking thing jumped out of his chest.

"Ack" Hayley shrieked

"Eewww" Amber and Delilah screamed

"What s that thing!" Nikki screamed

The brain-thingy crawled up to Hayley and latched to her leg. Hayley screamed and ran around trying to get the brain-thingy off of her leg. soon she turned pale and fell face first on the training mat.

"Well she's down for the count" Amber said as the men tied them up.

"Let us go" Nikki screamed

The Kraang said nothing

"Great now we are going to their lair" Amber said

The men dragged them into a white van with weird sign on the sides. They tossed them in closed the doors. The van started, they drove for about an hour then Hayley woke up with a groan.

"Ugh what happened?" Hayley moaned

"You weird brain thing, we are in a van typical sleepover" Delilah stated

Suddenly the van stopped, the doors flew open and one by one the girls were thrown into a cell.

"HELP!" Amber screamed

"Great now were in prison!" Nikki shouted

"Technically its a detention center the differences being-" Delilah stated

"Really now?!" Amber questioned

Delilah looked down sadly. Hayley was hitting the door while Amber was looking for an opening, Nikki sat on the bench thinking of a way out. Suddenly the door flew open and several silver robots with brain-thingies in their chests. They tried to grab them, Nikki and Amber ducked under their legs. Delilah jumped on the bench and dodged their arms by jumping over their hands. The robot surrounded Hayley but she ducked under their legs. They ran out of the open door to a long corridor. They could hear the robots close behind them, every door they tried to open was locked tight. The droids were getting closer and they could almost touch Nikki's shirt.

"Over here guys this ones open!" Hayley shouted

The girls hurled themselves in the room, Delilah slammed the door while Amber barricaded the door a weird alien device. The robots shook the door but it didn't open. The room weird and alieny, but very black pink. A droid hit the door and it rattled furiously. The alien devices fell out of the handle and the robots burst in. The girls panicked and rushed out another door, this room had no other doors except the one they just entered through. The room was dark, the girls gathered in a corner. Hayley tripped and tripped, over something and landed on Delilah.

"Ow Hayley that hurt" Delilah whispered loudly

"Sorry i can't control tripping over something i can't see!" Hayley whined

"There has to be a light somewhere" Amber whispered

"No don-" Nikki said as the light turned on

"Wow" they all said

The room was smaller then the last but it was full of alien guns! The guns were many shapes and sizes but the thing that caught Nikki's eye was a black box under a blanket it was almost the size of a flat screen T.V. Nikki walked over to it and pulled the blanket off it, Nikki pulled of the lid and inside the box was all of their weapons.

"Hey guys look in here" Nikki shouted

Amber, Delilah, and Hayley ran over to Nikki all very happy to have their weapons back. They raced out of the room. They ran down the corridor, they ran for a while, they were completely lost. The girls ran to what looked like a normal door. They opened the door and the room was filled with droids.

"Crap" Amber said as she closed the door with a bang

The girls turned to see they were surrounded my more droids.

"Ah alien scum" Amber said as she pulled out her throwing knives

"Kraang will grab the ones known as the targets while kraang tells the one known as kraang to get the mutagen ready"

"In your robot dreams" Hayley shouted

"Really?" Amber questioned

"Yes" Hayley said with a smile

The kraang lunged at the girls. Hayley shot her bow at a few kraang, then amber threw knives at a few heads, while Delilah cut off a few heads. Nikki was slicing kraang. But the kraang kept coming. Suddenly the other Kraang droids started to fall.

"Whats happening?" Delilah said confusedly

"T don't kn-" Nikki was interrupted when a staff end knocked her out.

"NIKKI" Hayley screamed

"Be quiet" Amber said as she threw a knife at a droids head.

Suddenly a droid walked up and hit Amber on the head and she was knocked out like Nikki. One by one the girls fell to the ground, the last thing they saw were four green blurs that were knocking out kraang like nobodies business. when the kraang were taken care of the four blurs stopped. The moment they stopped another color was seen, each blur had a different colored stripe across their face blue, purple, red, and orange were the colors. then everything went black.

~several hours later~

The girls woke up, the first thing Nikki saw was a giant bright green turtle with freckles staring down at her. Nikki screamed and punched the turtle in the face. The turtle fell backwards covering his face. Nikki jumped up grabbing the closest thing to hit it, the closest thing was a pillow. Nikki grabbed the second closest thing witch was a baseball bat. She grabbed the bat and started hitting the bat on his shell.

"Ow aaaahhhh, stop it, stop it" The orange masked turtle screamed

The turtle rolled to one side of the room when Nikki lifted the bat

"Where are we turtle" Nikki asked

"The lair you weirdo" the orange masked turtle said

"Mikey! I heard shouting are you ok?" another turtle, this one very tall came bursting through the curtained door

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Nikki screamed

Nikki jumped on the couch like a girl that had just seen a roach.

"Oh, ones awake" the purple masked turtle said relived

Nikki jumped from the couch discarding the bat and grabbing a katana that was strangely just lying on the floor. She swung the blade at the purple masked turtles head. He blocked it by pulling out a Bo Staff that Nikki hadn't noticed on his back. He made her fall on her butt, she quickly jumped up and went to swing the blade at his head but the other turtle jumped in wrapping a Kusurigama chain around her. The purple masked turtle walked slowly to her and untied her after she stopped struggling.

"Its ok, we aren't going to hurt you" the purple masked turtle said slowly

Nikki swung the blade so its only centimeters away from his neck.

"Wow dude, calm down" Mikey screamed

"Were are we?" Nikki shouted

"In t-the lair" Mikey whimpered

"What lair" Nikki asked angrily

Moans filled the room, the other girls were awake and they all looked at Nikki worriedly

"Grab a weapon we are getting answers" Nikki ordered

The girls grabbed anything they could find. Amber found spare Sais, Delilah found a mase, and Hayley grabbed a chain that hung on the celling. Delilah helped Nikki with the purple masked turtle, Amber and Hayley grabbed Mikey, they tied him up and threatened hime with Sais.

"Sup" Hayley asked

"Now what lair" Nikki asked

"Our lair in the sewers" the purple masked one said

"Sewers where?" Amber asked

"New York" Mikey screamed

"New York! are you with the Kraang?" Hayley asked

"No! we are fighting the Kraang to stop them from taking over the world" The purple masked turtle said

"Taking over the world! How?" Delilah asked

"We don't know" Mikey whined

"Now let us go" the purple masked one said

"Ummm let me think no" Nikki said

"you aren't letting us go because why?" The purple masked one asked

"Because we want to go home, and we cant navigate through the sewers" Nikki said

"Then just ask" A voice from behind them said

"Leo, Raph be careful their crazy!" Mikey shouted

"Delilah, Hayley guard those two come on Amber" Nikki said

"Why does amber get to have all the fun" Hayley whined

"Shut up" Amber said

Amber and Nikki sprang at the two other turtles, they pulled out their weapons. One had twin katanas and the other had Sais. Amber took the blue masked one and Nikki took the red masked one. They fought for a while until the red one hooked Nikki's arm and flipped her, she landed on her feet. She jumped up and kicked him in the face. He fell back and Hayley tied him up like the others. The blue masked one sprang her she blocked it with her swords, Amber snuck up behind him and locked his neck in her Sais. Hayley and Delilah tied him up too.

"I told you they were crazy" Mikey said

"Quiet, you" Hayley said

Mikey fell silent, then the curtained door opened and a 17 year old girl in a yellow baseball shirt with a white number 5 on it, she had a pair of black leggings with short shorts on.

"April!?" All of the girls said

"Hey guys your awake"

"April you know them" Raph shouted

"Hush up you" Amber snapped

"Make me" Raph growled

Amber did a roundhouse kick to raphs neck and he fell over she stepped on his neck then she lifted her leg again and hit his head knocking him unconscious.

"That shut him up" Amber laughed

"Wow raph got beat up by a girl" April laughed

"Haha april now GET THEM TO UNTIE US!" the blue masked one yelled

"Girls these are my friends, Leonardo "

"Hey you can call me Leo"

"Raphael"

the red masked turtle just moaned

"Donatello"

the tall turtle tried to wave while he was blushing and chained up "hello you can call me Don or Donnie"

"and Michelangelo"

"Sup" Michelangelo fell over "you can call me Mikey, now can you untie us?"

"Girls untie them" Nikki ordered

Hayley untied Mikey, Delilah Donnie, Amber Raph, and Nikki Leo. Once everyone was untied and conscious they got along very well, Mikey and Hayley were listening to music, Raph was punching his punching bag, while Amber was exercising in a corner, Nikki and Leo were watching space heroes, Delilah Donnie and April were testing something in the lab. everyone was happy for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing damn nickelodeon I only own Amber Hayley Nikki and Delilah **

**MIKEY IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A note from Nikki (my friend Kala) LEO IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Please review and favorite **

**~Several Months Later~**

Hayley was at her house getting dressed for another day in the sewers training with master splinter and hanging out with Mikey. She had a secret crush on him. (**ME: my friend kala wanted this to be in the story hehe) **She grabbed a black short sleeve shirt her faded orange jacket and blue ripped short shorts. It was a Saturday and she had no school so she ran to the manhole cover that lead to the turtle's lair. Making sure none was looking she lifted up the cover and jumped in. she grabbed the ladder and slid down she walked for a while until she saw a light. She ran and saw Mikey playing Minecraft, Amber and Raph having a competition to see who could do the most handstand push ups. Donnie and Delilah working on a cure for the mutagen… again. Leo was in the dojo, but Nikki wasn't there.

"Hey Mikey" Hayley said as she sat on the couch

"Hey Hayley you wanna play?" Mikey asked as he paused the game

"Sure, hey where's Nikki?" Hayley asked as she grabbed a controller

"Don't know, She's usually the first one here but Leo's worried" Mikey said as he killed a creeper

"He is?" Hayley said as she killed a skeleton

"Yeah with April on some trip with her dad and splinter away Leo has no sparing partner, Amber and Raph doing whatever and Donnie and Delilah working on the mutagen again. And you and me playing and being sparing partners Leo has none I really thinks he likes her" Mikey stated

"Really! I thought he liked karai?" Hayley asked

"I really don't know anymore" Mikey said

"Relationships are so confusing. DIE ENDERMAN DIE!" Hayley shouted

"Nice work" Mikey complimented

"Thank you" Hayley said as the sound of splashing suddenly appeared

Leo, who was suddenly behind the T.V. suddenly jumped up and scared the hell out of everyone. The splashing got louder and louder like footsteps in water but it was more then just one person. The sound came closer and closer to the lair.

"Mikey get the girls out of here" Leo ordered

"What! We can take care of ourselves thank you very much" Amber complained

"What if it's the Kraang or another mutant?" Donnie questioned

"True, mikey where are we going?" Delilah asked

"A couple sewers away close to Hayley's house" Mikey said

"Cool, once we get there we can hide in my house" Hayley stated

As the splashing got louder mike shooed the girls to the garage and into the shellraiser. Mikey jumped into the drivers seat and the girls strapped in tight. Mikey started the shellraiser and they were off. They drove for a long time mainly because Mikey kept on taking the wrong turn. They finally got to Hayley's house, they said good-bye to Mikey who went back to help his brothers.

"I hope the boys are ok" Hayley said worriedly

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Delilah said

"How do you know?" Hayley asked

"Because their mutated masters of the way of the ninja and they've done this before" Amber said as she punched the air in front of her

"True, True" Hayley sighed with relief

They walked a few blocks and jumped the fence that blocked the neighborhood. When they got to Hayley's street they found her house surrounded with purple dragons and by their van was Nikki tied up in ropes and duck tape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 WOHO **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nikki Hayley Amber and Delilah **

**MIKEY IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A message from Nikki (my friend Kala) LEO IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**A message from amber (my friend Kaylee) RAPH IS MINE!**

"Nikki" The girls screamed quietly

The van rattled vigorously when they did. Barking was also a questionable thing.

"Great they have dogs, its gunna be like Mr. Burns 'release the hounds moments but bloodier" Amber said

"Why would you say that AMBER! We have to wait until nighttime to get Nikki" Delilah stated

"Why?" Hayley asked

"Because if we go now they will see us" Delilah said

"Well then what are we supposed to do until then" Hayley asked

"Umm I don't know" Delilah said sadly

"Lets watch T.V." Hayley said excitedly

"How could you think of watching T.V. at a time like this?" Amber screamed

"I'm bored so I want to watch T.V." Hayley said

Amber stared at Hayley with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Hayley asked

"You are an idiot"Amber said

"Thank you" Hayley said as she took a bow

Amber hit her while she was down.

"OW!" Hayley said "Rude"

"You…are…an…IDIOT" Amber shouted

Suddenly a purple dragon came over.

"Nice going Amber, who's the idiot now? " Hayley said

"Shut up you were shouting to" Amber stated angrily

"Umm guys," Delilah pointed to the purple dragon looming over them "RUN"

"Hey someone call a turtle" Delilah said as she was running

"What" Amber and Hayley said in unison

"Donnie, Leo, Raph, MIKEY anyone just call!" Delilah said angrily

Hayley started to call Mikey

~"Hello?" Mikey said~

~"Um hi we are in the middle of a HUGE crisis" Hayley said~

~"Us too ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! T-Phone self destruct" The call ended~

"Mikey, MIKEY" Hayley yelled into her T-Phone

"Hayley what's wrong?" Delilah asked

"The boys are in trouble" Hayley said as she and the girls jumped the fence with the purple dragon on their tails

The girls ran faster and faster Hayley looked back to see Delilah behind her and Amber throwing knives at the purple dragon. The purple dragon grabbed Hayley from behind.

"Hey let me go" Hayley whined

Amber tried to help Hayley up.

"Get up you cluts" Amber yelled at her

"Not cool" Hayley whined at the purple dragon while glaring at Amber

"Lets go help the turtles" Delilah said pulling out a smoke bomb poof the purple dragons couldn't find them and Hayley, Amber, and Delilah ran into the lair. The turtles were fighting the Kraang.

"Hey guys" Hayley said happily

"Could you guys use some help?" Amber asked

"If you want to help you can" Leo said annoyed

Amber pulled out her knives and jumped into battle. Hayley & Delilah joined the battle with their weapons drawn. The girls were knocking down Kraang left and right. Soon the battle was over.

"That was easy, almost to easy" Delilah said

"Easy" Raph shouted

"Raph they weren't here when he was here" Leo said

"He? You mean Sh-" Raph said as Leo covered his mouth with his hand

"Not out loud Raph" Leo said

"Mh?" Raph tried to say through Leo's hands

"Just don't ok" Leo said with anger in his eyes that scared the girls.

"What are you guys talking about" Amber asked as she glared at Leo and Raph

"Nothing" They said in unison

"Sure, whatever" Amber said non-convinced

"So what's up?" Hayley asked

"Nothing" Mikey said

"Nothing is something" Hayley said

"Ok" Amber said confused

~Nightfall~

"Guys its nighttime we need to go" Delilah said

"We will be back in a few… AMBER!" Hayley said/shouted

Amber came in the room.

"What" Amber said annoyed

"Its nighttime we need to go" Delilah said

"Again we will be back soon" Hayley repeated

With Nikki, Amber, Delilah, and Hayley stared at Nikki who was asleep.

"So how should we do this?" Hayley asked

"I have no idea" Amber stated

"Delilah any ideas" Hayley asked

"How about we just go in there and see what happens" Amber asked

"That wont do anything amber" Hayley said

"Oh be quiet" Amber said

"Oh will you two stop bickering" Delilah said also annoyed

"Shut up Delilah" They said

They started bickering for a while until the purple dragons surrounded them.

"Oh really so we are going there now" Amber said

"Yes" Delilah said

"Uh guys" Hayley said

They were still bickering.

"HEY GUYS" Hayley said

They stopped and saw purple dragons surrounded them.

"Ok" Amber said confused

"Nice job guys this would have never happened if you weren't bickering" Hayley accused

"You think this is our fault" Delilah asked

"Yes, yes I do" Hayley said

"You were supposed to be the look out" Delilah stated

"No-one told me that" Hayley whined

"We did" Delilah said

"No you didn't" Hayley whined

"Hey guys stop it or have you forgotten that we are being attacked" Amber pointed out

The girls started to fight but they kept coming. Then Delilah got knocked out.

"Delilah" Amber yelled

Then Hayley got knocked out then Amber.

~3 hours later~

Delilah, Hayley, and Amber woke up.

"What took you so long?"Nikki asked

"Oh be quiet" Amber mumbled

"So where are we?" Hayley asked

"How should I know?" Nikki said

"I just wanted to see if you knew" Hayley said

"How did you get caught anyways?" Nikki asked

"Those two geniuses" Hayley said pointing to Amber and Delilah

"What did they do?" Nikki asked

"They were bickering and they said that I was supposed to be the look out but no-one told me that" Hayley whined

"Well you were supposed to be the look out" Amber said

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

No I wasn't"

"Both of you shut up" Nikki shouted

"Does anyone feel like we have done this before" Delilah said

"Yeah, Wow déjà vu" Nikki said

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hayley asked

"Wait to see who brought us here" Nikki said

"Ok sounds good" Hayley said

"Who knows how long we will be here?" Amber asked

"It could be hours, days, months you never know" Hayley said

"Well isn't that a nice thing to think about" Amber said

**this is all I have so far tell me what you think and I will update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 WOHO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nikki Hayley Amber and Delilah **

**MIKEY IS MINE MWAHAHAHAHA**

After a few hours in the van, the finally came to a stop, and since they didn't have windows in the back, they didn't know where they were. Also to make matters worse, when the purple dragons got them out they put bags on their heads.


End file.
